Collecting devices such as domestic vacuum cleaners are known of which the use necessitates the employment of disposable paper bags intended to contain the aspirated refuse and dust and generally consisting of a unit which is capable of travelling on wheels and comprises a motor driving a suction turbine and a suction head connected by a flexible tube to said unit.
These known vacuum cleaners have several disadvantages:
the disposable bag containing the dust remains permanently in said container and this leads to a proliferation of microbes which is incompatible with applications requiring a high degree of hygiene or security, PA1 as the unit capable of travelling on wheels is heavy and is relatively bulky, it is not possible to reach tight corners or locations where there are heaps of dust and refuse. PA1 the body has an orifice for the suction or collection of dust and refuse at one longitudinal and, PA1 the body has a flap for the discharge of dust and refuse at one longitudinal and, PA1 the device comprises a portion which is substantially perpendicular to the body receiving a suction means such as a turbine driven by an electric motor, PA1 the device comprises a gravitationally-activated electric contact means which is actuated when the body of the device is rocked through an angle so as to bring one end of the body toward the ground corresponding to the suction of dust and refuse, PA1 the device comprises a filtration means located in the region of the discharge flap, PA1 the device comprises means for the mechanical driving of dust and refuse in the immediate vicinity of the orifice for the collection of dust and refuse, PA1 the mechanical driving means comprise at least one rotating brush, PA1 the rotating brush is electrically set into rotation round an axis, PA1 the axis of the rotating brush is transversal to the body of the device.
The object of the invention is to facilitate the collection of refuse and dust in all locations, even tight locations, using a novel light device which is simple in design and economical to produce.